<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep it Quiet by Zillidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673857">Keep it Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan'>Zillidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Secrets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbians, Quick Dispatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alea and Avelun search for their party, the two opposing women learn more about each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Secrets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep it Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vora….Nolan?”</p>
<p>The dust settled in the chamber after the rocky collapse, showing the other pair the blocked off the passage. As they attempted to contact the pair and move the cave in it proved to be of no use.</p>
<p>“I could try and use a spell to move the rocks but I'm afraid of bringing the whole cave down.” A calm soothing voice coming from Avelun, the most motherly of the group, she carefully tapped her staff and a dull purple light began to glow from the crystal fixed on top. “Our only way forward is to follow the tunnel now. Perhaps it converges up ahead at some point.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Alea pulled her bow free and walk down the tunnel. “And we should look for Leiah as we go along…” The pair moved in silence for the moment, the winding tunnels of cut stone wern't the straightest. The tunnels had been carved for convenience rather than efficiency, that much clear from the protruding rock walls that both the tall women had to sometimes duck their way to make it through. “Clearly they don't have any Elven or Draenic folk in their cult..” Avelun left the comment in the air, trying to break the awkwardness between them. It was clear Alea was shy and the pair being on their own meant that someone had to at least talk.</p>
<p>“I heard about what happened at Teldrassil. I am sorry about the loss of your people’s home. If its any small condolence, we both share that as members of our respective races.” Still, silence hung between them as the gentle clops of her hooves, the small patter of boots, and her staff touching the floor were the only other sounds this far down. “Do you have any family? Parents? Husband?”</p>
<p>The silence lasted a bit longer before Alea sighed and looked over. “Yeah, I have parents… haven’t seen them in years, maybe alive, may not.” She shrugged and kept looking forward. “Haven't had the chance to date really. The last one was a couple of years back, she was nice but we didn’t click all too well.” Flustered, Avelun laughed as she looked ahead. “Oh, I see, I'm sorry you didn't strike me as the type. You know when I was your age I-”</p>
<p>Alea quickly stopped and held her hand out. Although they couldn’t see ahead they heard it. The chamber quickly widened and there were rows upon rows of beds and the gentle rustling of a few bodies. Not many were asleep, maybe half a dozen from a quick count. Alea came over and whispered in the Mage’s ear. “If we can keep them asleep, we can make this easier. Keep it quiet.” The Draenei nodded but frowned. She was a Mage, there was nothing quiet about most of her spells. She would have to attempt something crafty. </p>
<p>The pair carefully crawled across the room to the row of beds being used. Six beds, three on each side, held some of the members of whatever this cult was. They began to mouth their plans over to each other. It would have to be quick, one wrong move from either one and a potential fight might bring the entire place crawling down on them. Avelun positioned herself and held her hands aloft. The air around her began to slowly coalesce into liquid and then into a frosty mist. Brandishing her knife, Alea got ready. Just as some of the members began to stir from the rapid change in temperature she unleashed her spell. A wave of cold energy washed over them all and froze each one in place. With precision, Alea moved around and quickly slit the throat of each person, ending the entire encounter before it even began. Avelun collapsed back on one of the beds and placed her staff down.</p>
<p>“That was...quite a lot easier than I had expected. It also took somewhat of a toll out of me. We should rest here for a few minutes. Would you be a dear and scout ahead and make sure that the door is locked?” She gestured towards the end of the chamber near the flickering torches to the large dark brown door. Alea would briefly check down the hall before pulling the door shut and securing it with the long wooden plank that acted as the locking mechanism. Returning to Avelun she looked down and waited for her to move. Shaking her head, the Draenei patted the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“Let us just rest for a moment, dear. I’m not old yet, but I am not as spry as I used to be.” She reached into her robe and pulled out a small container and waved her hands over top. Out of nowhere, water began to fill up the glass and she took a small sip, handing it to the Night Elf. Accepting it, she took a small sip, looking back to the Draenei and nervously moving the hair from her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Avelun, you were saying something earlier about your childhood?” The Draenei looked down and furrowed her brow before laughing. “Oh no no no, its nothing. I simply meant I remembered before I met my husband having a crush on a few women. That was a long time ago.” The Elf nodded and the two sat there for the moment. Smirking, the Draenei idly scooted over and looked over.</p>
<p>“You were talking about a woman you were into earlier. Who was she?”</p>
<p>Alea frowned a bit, but couldn’t help and smile when she thought on it for a moment. “She was just a Sentinel I met. She was a bit more outgoing and ended up asking me out. We dated for a couple of years, lived together. Once the war against the Legion started up she had to leave so we kinda broke it off, so I haven’t heard from her since. I'm not sure if she is even alive..”</p>
<p>Avelun shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, when we get out of here, feel free to stop in. It gets quite lonely around here.” The Elf looked back over. “I thought you said you were married?”</p>
<p>The Draenei laughed and shook her head. “Alea, my husband has been dead for a long time now. Doing this work and seeing the world well.. this is how I spend my free time now.” Silence hung in the air for a bit while the two women sat in silence. They were both thinking the same thing but were not too sure how to put it. Of course, Aveuln would be the first to bring it up.</p>
<p>“Seems like we are alone for the moment, couple of single girls. You already said it yourself, but ill admit its been a while for me too.” The Elf looked over, a bit confused by the situation. It was not until the Draenei leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips that she understood. As Avelun pulled back there was a pause as they both looked at each other. Alea, the shy one, wasn’t too shy at the moment as she dove in and attacked the face of the Draenei. Pushing her back onto the bed, her tongue pushed into the mouth of the other woman as she voraciously made out with her. Alea’s hands began to paw at the breasts of the Draenei, the woman moaning as the strong Elf attacked all of her senses. In the midst of it all, the Draenei reached down and pulled her robes open, her bust only being held back by a simple bra. Breaking off the kiss, the woman moved down her form and pulled her bra open. Avelun’s nipples were quite hard and she wasted no time clamping her lips around them and tasting them. It had been so long since she had this she almost devoured her bust whole. Meanwhile, the Draenei rocked in her grip, feeling a wet spot form as she combed through Alea’s hair.</p>
<p>“Ah-ah, that's it dear… by the light, its been a long time..”</p>
<p>Spurred on by the woman’s moaning, Alea’s hand moved down, pawing at her stomach before slipping underneath her soaked panties. The Draenei was unbelievably wet, to the point where her fingers slipped in with no trouble whatsoever. Once it happened, however, Avelun couldn’t help but gasp and grab hold of the Night Elf. “Ah..s-slow down dear..”</p>
<p>The older woman rocked in the grasp of the Elf. Alea may have had only one lover and little experience, but the girl knew exactly what she was doing. Her digits explored the depths of the Draenei, rubbing around until Avelun really reacted to her touch and concentrated her efforts there. It wasn't long before her motherly form spasmed and sweet nectar flowed out of her like a stream, her cries echoing throughout the chamber.</p>
<p>That wasn’t it for the pair. After a post-orgasm bliss, the Mage wiped her brow and flashed a wicked grin on her face. “Its been a while since I have tasted a woman...and I can smell it on you Alea.”</p>
<p>It was true. Under her mail, Alea was absolutely soaked. Stepping back she hastily undid her belt, the Draenei sitting up and helping her tug her pants down and watching her panties peel off of her soaked slit. Neither of them would admit it, but they had found some kinship with each other and had been wanting this from the other. Finally, they were able to get it out of them. The Elf gently pushed the Draenei down and crawled over her. Gently she sat herself down onto the woman’s face and leaned down and took a long smell. “If you get to taste me, then I want my chance to see and taste my work.”</p>
<p>Avelun growled at the comment and the overwhelming lust that came with the sensory overload. Alea smelled tremendous, she tasted divine, and the normally shy girl taking some amount of control and talking tough was breathtaking. Curling her arms around her thighs, she eagerly leaned in and lapped at the Elves sweet juices. Meanwhile, Alea cooed out gently at the matronly touch of Avelun, her delicate yet ravenous lapping sending shivers through her spine. It only pushed her to give that same pleasure to the Archmage. She leaned in and swirled her tongue over the Draenei’s leaking slit, still pulsing slightly from the previous encounter. Pushing her hair out of the way, she continued to slurp at the slit of Avelun. As the two continued to voraciously pleasure one another, there was a sort of contest between them. Although neither spoke, they both pushed to make the other cum first. Every pulse of pleasure caused one to push the other harder, to the point where both women were in a moaning fit as they held each other’s form close to never let go. They both rode the edge, Avelun feeling the weight of the woman on top of her press down and not let her leave, her pleasure trapped under the weight of this other woman. Alea enjoyed pressing the matron down and forcing her to make love to her needy slit, yet the more she did, the more she surrendered to her experience. Ind the end, it was Alea who gave out first, crying out as her bottom shuddered and flooded the Draenei’s face. Almost immediately after that, the hot sensation sent the Archmage over the edge, Alea slurping up all the cum she could at that moment.</p>
<p>As both rode their orgasms at the moment, Alea collapsed into the arms of Avelun and the two couldn’t help but blush and giggle as she waves of pleasure still pulsed through. “Avelun...th-thank you, that was incredible..”</p>
<p>The Draenei smirked and leaned in, planting a small kiss on her cheek. “I could say the same to you Alea. Please, you can call me Ave.”</p>
<p>Cuddling her close, she sighed as she looked around and once again realized where they were and gently patted the Elf’s back. “Alright dear, as much as id like to rest and go again, we are on the clock here. Its time to push ahead.”<br/>Nodding, Alea pushed off and retrieved her pants, each of them using some bedsheets to crudely clean themselves off and try to put themselves back together. Carefully, they unlocked the door and pushed ahead, Ave holding her glowing staff in one hand, and the Night Elf’s hand with her other. Together, they forged ahead to the heart of this compound to find their target, and hopefully their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>